


Bare Hands

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth takes up an offer to help her relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bare Hands

She couldn’t believe she was doing this, even if she was taking him a gift for it, she still had to question her sanity. It had been two weeks ago that Ronon had offered to ease the stress of any woman in the city by giving them a massage. She had resisted booking her time through one of the newest members of the expedition until now.

For weeks now the niggling pain in her shoulders had been bearable, but now it had gotten too much. Her whole body was wound tight and she could only see two options. One of which was asking Carson to relax her, but that was only good for a few hours and then the throbbing pain would return. She knew if she’d gone down that route Carson would only have ordered her back to her room to relax for a few days. This was, she was half ashamed to admit, a much better alternative.

However, she had to pause as she considered this, getting a massage from the one man that turned her on just passing him in the corridor was far from a good idea. Hence the reason for the gift. Well that wasn’t true, she took the Athosian wine more as a thanks for what he did for every woman in the city and it had taken her days to get past the idea that he was sleeping with all of them during these hour long sessions.

She’d had to give up her last large bar of chocolate to Teyla for the wine and suffer the raised eyebrow that she received when she asked for the trade. Now here she was, at the door to the room just outside the infirmary, wine in one hand while the other hovered over the chime. She took a deep breath and as her shoulders rose she felt the muscles protest, she winced before she let her hand touch the chime and waited.

He wasn’t looking at her when Ronon opened the door and when he did turn his eyes to her face a look of sheer horror crossed his features. She kept her expression blank, hoping it had just simply been a shock to find the leader of the city standing at the door and not some long embedded wish that she wouldn’t be one of his ‘patients’.

He shifted and she raised an eyebrow, she’d never seen him uncomfortable yet here he was having trouble hiding the fact that he didn’t want to see her here of all places. He swallowed and she saved him the shame of saying the first thing that came to mind.

“I brought you something,” she offered over the wine with a smile. “For helping out.”

He nodded his thanks and took the corked jug. He didn’t move and standing in the doorway was only making her feel very on display not only to him, but for every person who walked this corridor. Granted it had been selected because no one came this way very often, if anyone it was the medical staff and they knew discursion better than anyone in the city.

Ronon seemed to realise something, she couldn’t put her finger on what it was, but he suddenly straightened and stepped aside for her to enter. She had barely passed the threshold when the woman she’d booked her time with arrived flushed and out of breath.

“Sorry, I got caught up by a few other clients,” she said stepping in behind Elizabeth and moving quickly to the desk. “Right then, there are two ways this can be done,” she started and Elizabeth turned to watch Ronon as he moved away from her. “You can stay dressed, still good, but not as good as if you trust me to cover your backside and let Ronon’s wondrous hands work their magic,” she gave Elizabeth a wink. “Also, I can stay here for the whole session if it makes you more comfortable, but that’s all up to you.”

This was a bit of a tricky situation, she trusted Ronon, but she didn’t trust herself completely. If this woman, she’d really have to learn her name, stayed and she couldn’t control her vocal cords it would be completely embarrassing for not only her and Ronon, but also for someone else, and that was something she didn’t want spread around the city. Also, how could she say she’d rather get the full effect without sounding too eager to know what his hands felt like on her skin. The thought alone sent a tingle straight to her groin.

“You’re too tense,” Ronon said and she looked up at him, his eyes were studying her. “If you wanted a simple relief you would have seen Carson. You came here for the full massage.”

She knew she was blushing before her cheeks heated, was she that obvious and worst of all, was she that desperate?

“Excellent choice,” the woman said practically bouncing on the spot before she grabbed Elizabeth’s arm and pulled her behind the make-shift screen they had set up. 

Elizabeth couldn’t find a way to protest, even as the woman started helping her undress. She could hear Ronon moving around and it made her nervous, she was about to lay naked on a bed and let him take away all her stress with his bare hands. She closed her eyes as she folded her pants and placed them neatly on the chair. She was down to her underwear now, her bra on the pile with the rest of her clothing.

“Would you like me to stay?” the woman asked as she handed Elizabeth a towel big enough to cover her chest.

“That’s not necessary, I trust Ronon,” she said and the woman nodded. She was led to the bed, a thin version of the infirmary beds and she felt another towel drop over her ass as she got comfortable tucking her hands under her face and relaxing as much as possible.

The door behind her opened and quickly closed and Elizabeth closed her eyes trying to wipe away the sudden feeling of naked exposure. Her mouth went dry as she heard his heavy boots stop beside the bed and she squared her shoulders without meaning to. 

Ronon’s soft fingers were a shock, there were surprisingly tender and she couldn’t feel any calluses on them despite his years of running from the Wraith. He played them across her shoulder from left to right and then moved his hands away from her back completely.

“I can’t help you if you don’t relax,” he said sounding somewhat frustrated.

“I’m sorry,” she offered feebly, “I’m not used to this.”

It was a lie, she had done this many times before, but that was always with her lover. Never had she done this with a stranger or someone she knew and trusted in a completely different way. And nine times out of 10 this had led to sex.

He moved away and she turned her head to see if he’d already given her up as a lost cause. He moved to a small table and she could see a selection of pots on the side. Ronon carefully selected one and turned back to her. Embarrassed that she’d watched him, she turned her head back and waited.

She could smell the scent of the oil before it touched her skin, the slight violet aroma flittered around the room easily and she could hear Ronon rubbing it into his hands before she felt the cool touch on her left shoulder again.

“Relax,” he said soothingly as he worked the muscles along her shoulder. She closed her eyes, feeling the tense muscles ease as she pushed against it and a familiar tingle between her legs return. She’d forgotten it was there in her nervousness and it had now returned with vigour. She couldn’t hold back the sigh of relief that flooded her and she could almost feel his grin of satisfaction.

Her hands still folded under her cheek and eyes closed, Elizabeth could feel her whole body reacting to the massaging hands of Ronon Dex. As her muscles relaxed she could feel the tingling of an impending orgasm grow stronger and stronger. 

He moved slowly down her back paying more attention to the aches along the sides of her spine than anywhere else. When he reached the towel Elizabeth didn’t immediately notice that his hands dipped under the edge and inevitably under the elastic of her panties. Passing it off, she swallowed and shifted her body to make sure he knew she was aware of what he was doing.

Ronon moved then, skipping over the space covered by the towel and started to work down one of her legs. She considered briefly requesting he stops there and concentrate on her back or stop all together, but his thumbs brushed the very top of her left thigh and it took all her strength not to fidget and create contact between his fingers and her sex.

Her jaw tightened as he moved down her leg and back up the other without so much as hesitating. She was back to thinking this was a bad idea, the idea of it was that she could return to work after this, but sexual relief would be a must, but at this rate he could bring her off effortlessly.

He stopped and his hands left her skin. She waited thinking he was just refreshing the oil on his hands, but it wasn’t his hands she felt on her thighs next, but instead it was his leather clad legs. He straddled her, sitting on the tops of her thighs and his hands returned to her back. She shifted again, relaxing with the assumption that he was simply changing the angle he worked but his fingers didn’t move from the muscle at the bottom of her back, his thumbs dug in and he leaned forward over her to whisper seductively in her ear.

“I can smell your arousal,” he said simply and his hips slipped forward just enough for her to feel his erection against her backside. “Stop me if you don’t want the _full_ effect,” he said pulling the ‘full’ out to emphasize his point.

Without waiting for her to speak, his hands moved from the small of her back to the slip under the bottom of the towel onto her ass. She gasped, as he gripped the elastic at the top of the panties and dragged it down her legs and off over her feet. The towel she once had covering her had fallen to the ground as he moved.

Ronon moved back into place straddling her thighs and leaned over her now completely naked body. She expected him to say something, but instead of uttering a word to her he began to kiss at her neck moving slowly and easily down to her shoulder.

Her muscles twitched as he passed them, expecting more contact other than the slight brush of his lips on her skin. His hands, which had been resting on the bed beside her, moved onto her back, she felt her stomach pushed against the mattress under his weight. It was a moment before he shifted, taking his weight onto his knees and pressing his groin against her. She hadn’t noticed in the moment it took him to remove her panties that he’d taken off his own clothes; she now had his bare body against her and his very naked cock in the crevice of her rear.

She groaned, it was all she could do pinned to the bed by a tall and sexy man, it was almost like a dream come true. He rocked back, his length shifting through her ass cheeks as he did so and his hands slid up her back. He pulled both hands away and used one of them to take a quick swipe at her backside.

Ronon’s hands returned and she arched her spine into his hands as they eased slowly up to her shoulders again. He continued his massage, his body moving against hers and equally she moved against him. After several minutes, Ronon moved his hands back to her shoulder and slowly massaged his way down to her hips.

He put his weight back on his hands and shifted down until he could rub down over her buttocks and onto her thighs. The slow pace he took pressing his fingers in at the top of her thighs close to her sex was agonising. He brushed against her sex several times along the way and he made sure the touch was felt before he moved down one leg to her ankle. She couldn’t help but squirm as he started back up the opposite leg and she held her breath as he neared her core.

Fingers pushed at her skin again and the tips brushed at her sex once more before they edged her legs apart and then vanished. She was ready to move, look and find out where he’d gone when the touch returned, only it wasn’t his hands that touched her, but his tongue.

Elizabeth let out a long and loud moan as his tongue slipped between her lips easily. She pushed up onto her knees slightly and felt Ronon’s large hands take hold of her hips to stop her. 

She could feel the boiling of her orgasm in the pit of her stomach and tried to pull away. Ronon refused to relent and followed her until she pushed against the wall uncomfortably. He dipped his tongue inside her before pulling away and yanking her back down the bed underneath him. She let out a small cry of shock which turned quickly into a moan as he pushed the head of his cock inside her.

She felt him shift, laying down over her with his hands tucked against the sides of her breasts. He rocked against her; she shivered as he growled into her ear. The pressure on her back was strangely blissful, her stomach felt ready to explode and her sex throbbed and twitched with the motion of Ronon’s length deep inside her.

Ronon growled again as he forced himself in as deep as he could go before shifting to tuck his hands under her shoulders. He placed a kiss on the back of her neck while pushing her hair aside. She squeezed her muscles around his length and felt his head drop between her shoulder blades and his breathing increase.

“Ten years,” he panted rocking his hips just slightly against her. “I didn’t feel this way about any of the other women,” he admitted picking up the speed and strength of his thrusts. Elizabeth let out a low groan which he mirrored with gusto. “I’ve wanted to touch you for so long, wanted to just reach out and pull you close,” he paused to catch his breath, “hold you.”

He gasped and stilled inside her, she could feel the veins in his cock throbbing and then the warmth of his seed as he came inside her. She felt divine, wanted and cherished and as Ronon forced his throbbing length deeper just one more time she let the feeling take over and cried out her pleasure as her orgasm hit.

Elizabeth felt his cheek against her back as he collapsed on her, it was a moment before he shifted most of his weight and kissed gently at her shoulder blade. He sat back and she wondered how long it would be before someone showed up for their massage or the woman she still couldn’t remember returned. Ronon’s hands ran once again across her shoulders and down her back before he climbed off the bed.

Lifting her head she looked at him for the first time since she’d taken off her clothes and found him pulling on his pants quickly before retrieving the towel and her panties from the floor. She turned over and sat up on the bed and he watched her for a moment, his eyes seeking something and his bare hands fiddling with her underwear.

“One day,” she said, “I’ll return the favour,” his eyes shot to hers and she smiled. “Only we’ll do that in my room.”

She hopped off the bed and with a seductive grin took her panties back from him before moving around the screen and getting dressed. He was still watching her when she stepped back out only he was now more relaxed and smiled at her.

“Or your room,” she added. “Depends on how long it takes for me to need... relaxation again.”

Ronon let out a laugh and she started towards the door, his hand caught her arm before she reached it and he leaned in and gave her a tender kiss. They parted and he let her go just as the door opened and their hostess stepped back in.

“So,” she said eyeing Elizabeth, “how was it?”

“Perfect,” she offered with a smirk in Ronon’s direction before she left the room.


End file.
